<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anthro Paper 1 by whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162893">Anthro Paper 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash/pseuds/whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash'>whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, Betaed, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Other, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, anthropaper1, basedonatruestory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash/pseuds/whatsursocialsecurethecashsecurityash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolene</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anthro Paper 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizza_the_hutt/gifts">pizza_the_hutt</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The communicative scene I observed occurred between two of my roommates, on a late Sunday evening in the comfort of our living area. For the sake of their identity and privacy, they have chosen the pseudonyms of Harry and Draco, which I will be using throughout my paper when referring to them. Both Harry and Draco were situated at opposite ends of our small kitchen table facing each other, backs straight and shoulders slightly tense, as I sat a little farther away to observe. As everyone was already preparing for bed, we were all dressed comfortably.<br/>The conversation starts with Harry nervously laughing and placing her hands on the table, as if she needed something to anchor her thoughts down before she spoke. She then reached forward and picked up a random deflated balloon, leftover from a small birthday party of four, held weeks prior. While fiddling with the balloon, and still not quite making eye contact with Draco, Harry opened the first conversation topic with a simple “How was your day today?” phatic expression. Draco answers Harry’s question, while also moving forward to place her arms on the table. Rather than looking up, she chose to focus on a random spot on the ground.</p><p> With Harry wanting to hear more, Draco was asked to elaborate even further on her answer, causing her to visibly appear perplexed. She started to fiddle with her hands and shake her legs under the table, but gave a response nonetheless. After hearing Draco’s answer, Harry nodded her head in agreement. Since they were not looking at each other, it seemed that neither were aware of what the other was physically doing during this exchange. Ultimately, as the conversation started to steer towards other topics of interest, such as old high school friends and the movie Twilight, they both immediately relaxed and changed their postures. </p><p>                                                                                         Harry crossed her ankles and leaned forward slightly, still fiddling with the balloon but now looking up to make eye contact. In Draco’s case, she began to more animatedly speak with her hands, and touched her face often when she was in the middle of thinking. Both Harry and Draco also laughed and smiled more widely when sharing interesting facts/stories related to the topic, with the tone and pitch of their voices rising at the same time. In the middle of the discussion, a question regarding a specific scene in a movie occurs. Wanting to confirm her thoughts, Harry pulled out her phone to search for the answer. </p><p> </p><p>        During that momentary pause in conversation, Draco had waited patiently without speaking more, and rested her hands in her lap. This could have been Draco’s way of showing that she was still interested in hearing what Harry might possibly say. Once Harry finished searching, she set her phone away and then mirrored Draco’s posture, also resting her hands in her lap. Here again, the mirroring of body language might have been Harry’s way of expressing that she was ready to resume their previous discussion. And as was expected, they did quickly continue speaking from where they had left off, both now laughing and wheezing again.</p><p>                                            By the time they reached the more serious part of this interaction, both Harry and Draco were already completely comfortable. The distance at this point between them had decreased noticeably, compared to the very beginning of the conversation. However, when Draco was asked a difficult question, she avoided answering entirely and simply looked away. In response to this, Harry nodded in understanding and decided that it was likely best to avoid that topic. Interestingly enough, after saying this, Harry proceeded to cross her legs again and sat back straight against her chair, with Draco following the movement and leaning away as well. The observation of the communication interaction concluded at this point.<br/>Harry and Draco were both addressers/speakers and receivers/hearers in this conversation. Based on Goffman’s concepts, eye contact maintenance is one of the more obvious signifiers of who has a role in the conversation, as either ratified or unratified participants [Goffman 1979]. However, at some point during the conversation, both Harry and Draco accidentally looked towards me to include me into their discussion. So while I was originally meant to simply play the role of an eavesdropper/bystander, by suddenly addressing me, the communication framework changed from that of byplay to crossplay, which I had not been expecting.</p><p>Both verbal and nonverbal methods of communication had taken place, including explicitly asking and answering questions, and implicit changes in body language, eye contact maintenance, hand gestures, and head nodding. Some specific examples of the implicit paralanguage include the way that the volume and pitch of their voices changed depending on the topic, especially so when they became particularly excited and passionate. Although, during the more personal section of conversation, the paralanguage, more specifically their voice tones, changed quite subtly. Using one of Peirce’s semiotic terms, many index signs were also implicitly present. This includes smiling and laughing to represent happiness, covering their mouths or faces to show embarrassment, as well as sighing when tired or frustrated.</p><p>        This exchange could also be analyzed through Jakobson’s six functions of language, with each new topic of discussion opened with phatic expressions such as “How was your day today?”, or “Did you hear about Robert Pattison’s new movie?” [Jakobson 1960]. There was also an instance of emotive language used, such as Draco expressing her discomfort about something Harry had mentioned by exclaiming, “Ew!” Although, even more commonly used during their conversation were conative and metalingual language. For example, Draco telling Harry that she “should watch this movie” or to “check out this TikTok '' are conative expressions. Then when there were some misunderstandings or things that were not clear, they would ask each other for clarification using phrases like “Oh, really?” and “Why, how did that happen?” </p><p>           Putting these concepts and the analysis between verbal and nonverbal communication together allows for a more complete painted picture of the conversation. It was clear in the beginning that both Harry and Draco were tense, nervous even, to have this conversation while knowing that a bystander, such as myself, would be observing them. Aside from the nervous and unsteady change in pitch of their voices, most of what I was able to observe came from their body language. As I mentioned before, though they were positioned facing towards each other, they both initially sat straight up and avoided eye contact almost entirely, focused instead on their own nervous fidgeting habits. This was an interesting contradiction to see since they were verbally attempting to speak in a friendly and calm manner, yet their actions stated otherwise.</p><p>     It was not until a little later when the conversation started to feel more natural that they were able to noticeably relax. With this change, more eye contact was maintained, and the conversation flowed more smoothly. They also gradually began to lean closer towards each other, and mirror each other's body language. Based on my own understanding, psychologically this usually suggests that both participants are actively engaged in and invested in the conversation they are having. </p><p>   Even during the brief silence when Harry pulled out her phone, the pause did not feel as quiet or awkward as it had in the beginning. However, there was that sudden change in footing by the end, when the conversation topic started to turn more serious and personal. At this point, they seemed to both physically and emotionally close themselves off slightly, with Draco avoiding the question she was asked, and Harry leaning away back into her chair and crossing her legs. Therefore in this situation, the nonverbal communication did not contradict what was explicitly said. Instead, it enhanced the fact that they both mutually did not want to discuss the topic any further.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>